Kingdom Hearts: Flame Of The Heart BETA
by hollyleaf15
Summary: After Ametries is consumed in darkness, stronger and new Heartless appear as well as old. A regular keyblade don't help to get rid of these Heartless without the help of our favorite alchemist. Post KH2 and before KH3D. Before Promise Day! FMA Brotherhood/manga BEING REWRITTEN under the same title.
1. Darkness

_**Kingdom Hearts: Flame of the Heart**_

Summary: After Ametries is consumed in darkness, stronger and new Heartless appear as well as old. A regular keyblade don't help to get rid of these Heartless without the help of our favorite alchemist. Post KH2 and before KH3D. Before Promise Day! FMA Brotherhood/manga

* * *

**CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. YOU CAN READ THIS ONE BUT IT WILL GIVE AWAY STUFF I AM PLANNING TO DO.**

Rated T for Ed's potty mouth

Hollyleaf: Hi everyone! I just got this idea out of nowhere! Okay, so I didn't really play all of the Kingdom Hearts but I have seen most of the walkthroughs to get an idea of what exactly is going on. I mainly going to base this on KH2 because I have that game. I have watch both animes of Fullmetal Alchemist and almost finish with the Fullmetal Alchemist manga. Okay, hey Ed!

Ed: What?

Hollyleaf: Do the disclaimer shrimp.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CRUSTATION THAT IS SO SMALL THAT NOT EVEN A MICROSCOPE CAN SEE HIM?!

Hollyleaf: I didn't say any of that. Just do the disclaimer already.

Ed: Fine. Hollyleaf does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts.

Hollyleaf: Yeah if I did, well I won't be here now would I?

* * *

**Prelude: Darkness**

Edward Elric also known as Fullmetal Alchemist, The People's Alchemist, and more commonly shrimp, migit, shorty, etc. etc., stood back to back to Alphonse Elric who is soul bounded to a suite of amour. They were surrounded bug like creatures with beady glowing yellow eyes.

"What the hell are these things, Nii-san?" Al asked.

"I have no idea but I know thing for sure, we are going to kick their asses and send them back from where they came from," Ed said. He clapped his hands and placed them on his automail transmuting into a knife. He charged at the weird creatures while Al clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Electricy flew across the ground leaving a trail of spikes behind it making the creatures disappear once it hit them.

However, more creatures came and they both knew that they can't last for much longer.

"Damn it!" Ed shouted as a creature hoped onto Al who struggled to get it off but more kept on jumping on him. Ed rushed forward before being tackled to the ground by the creatures. They were sinking into a black hole.

"AL!" Ed said reaching to Al's hand.

"NII-SAN!" Al shouted reaching for Ed's hand. They fumbled before clasping each others hands before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked home when Sora suggested that they go back to the beach. Now, they were lying down in the sand. Sora looked up and couldn't help but feel that out of all of the billion stars out there, there was one missing like it disappeared.

"Hey Sora, we have to get home before we get into trouble!" Kairi said.

"Sorry!" Sora got up and caught up to Kairi and Riku and walked home with them.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Yeah! I finished the prelude. This is going to be my longest fanfic ever! Like maybe over 60 chapters long or around there. I plan to do all of the old worlds but with new Heartless which I have to make up along the way. Continuing on, Sora!

Sora: What?

Hollyleaf: Do the ending for me please.

Sora: Okay. Please review for Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: If you do, I will give you a cyber cookie! Or Tacos! Also, every review counts!

**A/N: Check out my Facebook account for the full book cover for Kingdom Hearts: Flame of the Heart. The ULR is on my profile.**


	2. The New Keyblade Wielder

Hollyleaf: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long awaited update and well here it is. I am working on my other fanfic as well so it will take time but don't worry. I will do it sooner I promise. Anyways, the Dive to Heart is going to my version that I feel like should of happened. Anyways please welcome 7 guests! Ed, Sora, Al, Riku, Roy, Kairi, and Hawkeye!

Roy: Flame of the Heart... I like it!

Ed: You only like it because it has flame in the title! Besides you are useless on rainy days.

Roy: Hey it is not my fault!

Ed: But you are still useless even when it is not raining!

Roy: That is not true!

*Bang Bang Bang!*

Hawkeye: Stop acting like children!

Roy & Ed: Y-y-y-yes maim!

Hollyleaf: Totally scary!

Sora: What if that got closer to us?

Ed: Nah, she fires preciously where she wants to.

Sora: Scary!

Hollyleaf: I might freak out.

Riku: Can't you guys calm down!

Everyone: Nope!

Hollyleaf: Hey Ed do the disclaimer.

Ed: No!

Hollyleaf: Okay. (Fake friendly smile) do it before i pull out the antenna from your head and send you flying so that no one can ever find you again. (Still smiling)

Ed: You won't do it.

Hollyleaf: (Pulls out trigger and presses sending some random person flying)

Ed: Ahhhhh! Okay okay! Hollyleaf does not own anything!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Keyblade Wielder**

**Dive to Heart**

* * *

Ed groaned as he opened his eyes. He got up and looked around him. It was just the opposite of truth except for the platform he was standing on. Ed looked down and gasped. There was him with Al in his real body holding his helmet. There were mini circles which had everyone like Coronal Bastard, Hawkeye, Havoc, everyone else, and Winry.

"Where am I?" Ed asked nobody in particular.

_Darkness_

Ed flinched. "Who the fucking damn hell said that?"

_The Door to Darkness has opened._

"Okay I must be going crazy!" Ed shouted.

_You must face the new darkness._

"What new darkness? Who the hell are you anyways?" Ed demanded.

No response however, a bright light shone and three pillars appear each holding an item. A sword, a shield, and a wand?

Ed chose the sword for strength and shield to help protect his friends besides there was no way that he would need a stick thing anyways. As soon as Ed touched them, they disappeared and Ed did not know what was to be expected.

Then Ed turned and saw a white door with stain glass windows. Ed reached for the handles.

_Are you ready?_

Ed nodded as he opened the handles. The doors opened and Ed flew off the platform. He saw another platform coming closer and closer. Ed tucked and rolled as he landed safely from that tremendous fall.

"Must be my lucky day," Ed muttered. However a thump got Ed's attention to see a Darkside entering the platform. However the Darkside was slightly different, it looked about the same except for the empty space where a heart shape is cut out, and the heart shape area had blue electricity dancing across the area. Ed got into his stance holding out his right arm out and his left leg outwards.

"What the hell is this thing?" Ed yelled. Ed clapped his mismatched hands together as he place his left real arm on his right automail arm. His arm transmuted in a knife. Ed charged at the Heartless as it finally came from the shadows.

Darkside lashed out it hands trying to sweep Ed off his feet but Ed easily dodged it. He charges forward and attacks the creature but it had little to no effect.

"How am I supposed to kill this creature?" Ed asked. A Keyblade appeared in his hand in response to his queston. Ed took a moment to inspect it. It had a simple transmutation circle on it with a handle going through the middle of it. It also had a charm of a Flamel. The blade was like a key for some reason and Ed spun it in his hands liking how light this was.

"Let's see how this works," Ed said. He charged but went backwards as it shoot lasers at Ed. Ed flipped back and charged once again hitting its head when it came down. Ed dodges around some arrows and attacks its head as it leaned down. It cried in pain as it leaned back up. Ed narrows his eyes as it shoot more arrows as more Shadows appeared.

Ed quickly took care of the Shadows as it began to attack Ed with lasers. Ed dodges easily against the lasers and jumps on its arm running up. Then Ed attacked the Darkside's head. Ed jumped off and landed only to find the Darkside falling. Ed couldn't run as the shadows seemed to cling onto his leg like a cat begging for its master to feed it.

* * *

**_Disney Castle_**

Ed woke up to find an orange dog licking his face.

"Get off of me dog!" Ed pushed off the dog lucky that it wasn't the big ones like Alexander. The dog barked and Ed looked around. It was an area with lots of gear which mean it was a mechanical shop probably.

The dog barked at him and started to go away. Ed shrugs before following the dog. It's not like he had anything important to do at this moment. He had to find out where he was before trying to find Al and getting lost.

The dog barked and scratched the door. Ed opened the door and found himself in a garden with topes of dancing hippos and hippos that were playing with instruments.

"Okay not the best garden design I have seen and not the worst either," Ed replied. Ed was looking around what seemed to be in the middle of a castle when the dog barked again. Ed followed it through another set of doors which led to stairs. Ed went up the stairs and soon they were in a hallway. They walked down it until Ed stopped right in front of two enormous doors which were too big to open from his height.

"Man, whoever lives here must be giants since they have huge ass doors," Ed said. Then the dog whimpered and Ed spun around to be surrounded by the Heartless but they were now different.

They were not slouching as much but still slouching. Their antennas had blue electricity glowing to it. Their symbol disappeared, in replacement of having a transmutation circle with an 8 star and a crossed out heart (The Heartless Symbol) in the middle. The dog whimpered as it hid behind Ed as if it had faced these creatures before.

"Well, I guess I have to protect you mutt," Ed said. Ed quickly thought of the formula as he clapped his hands like he was praying to God and places his left arm on his right. His automail plate transformed into a knife. He got into a stance and suddenly a bright white light appeared. Ed looked down as the same Keyblade appeared.

"Hmm, now this might just get easier," Ed said. Ed charged forward first slicing through the Heartless with his automail knife which was working as long as he hit the transmutation circle and his Keyblade can easily hit anywhere he wanted to.

Ed stabbed the Heartless dead center of the transmutation circle and it disappears leaving a crystal like heart floating in the air. Ed quickly spun around to face his next oppenet when he saw the dang mutt surrounded by the things.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Ed ran back stabbed two Shades dead center as Ed got in the circle of Shades. _How about I can those kill these things… Shades. They are not completely like shadows but more like in between,_ Ed though as he raced over to the Shades. Ed stabbed the Shades that were right

One jumped up and another went low. Ed thrusts his automail up stabbing the Shade and then slashed his Keyblade at Shade. Ed twirled around slashing through the rest of the Shades. Ed called the dog to follow him as they ran into the door into the hallway. Ed opened the door and closed it shut after letting Pluto in. Ed looked around. He was in a library. And there was a mouse in a pink dress.

"Oh hi Pluto! Who are you mister?"

"A CHMIRA!"

* * *

Hollyleaf: And since I am feeling the Christmas Spirit, I will give all of you guys a sneak peek at the next chapter! Also this is part of my apology as well.

_**SNEAK PEEK!**_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stroll down the beach when Sora felt for a moment that electricity shot through his whole entire body with the hint of darkness.

"Did you feel that?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi simitainously asked.

"What do you think it is?" Kairi asked.

"I think that new darkness has sprouted," Riku said.

"Also the enemies have gotten stronger as well," Sora replied.

"Just a matter of when and where do they appear." As if on cue, a spirl of threating clouds began to cloud the sky.

"Now i guess," Sora replied to Riku.

"No duh Sherlock, lets get going before the Heartless start attacking people," Kairi said. They ran as they headed back to the island where the mass of threating spiral of clouds was mainly over. They jumped into a wooden boat. Sora and Riku each grabbed a paddle while Kairi sat in the middle. Sora and Riku dipped their paddles into the water as the island grew bigger and bigger in the horizon.

Kairi jumped off the boat once the bottom scraped on sandy bottom of the beach. Sora and Riku jumped off after her. The wind began to pick up as Shades began to appear.

"Are these Heartless?" Kairi asked.

"New ones. There's the Heartless symbol right there," Riku said.

"Let's attack them before-" a spike made up of sand pierce through some of the Shades making them disappeared.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Alchemy."

_**END OF SNEAK PEEK!**_

Hollyleaf: Yeah! I think I am off to a good start with this! Anyways, click the button down there and review! If I get 50 (which is unlikely) I will post funny shorts with KH and FMA gang and a special chapter.


	3. Alchemy

Hollyleaf: HI everyone! How are you? Anyways sorry for the delay and now here is my co-writer 2Kwarriors something something…

2K: hey! Don't blow me off like that!

Hollyleaf: I don't care about you. Anyways, Sora! Care to the disclaimer.

Sora: Fine. I don't want to be blown up.

Hollyleaf: Hey!

Sora: Hollyleaf15 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts thank goodness.

Hollyleaf: If I did, I would not be writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alchemy**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stroll down the beach when Sora felt for a moment that electricity shot through his whole entire body with the hint of darkness.

"Did you feel that?" Sora, Riku, and Kairi simitainously asked.

"What do you think it is?" Kairi asked.

"I think that new darkness has sprouted," Riku said.

"Also the enemies have gotten stronger as well," Sora replied.

"Just a matter of when and where do they appear." As if on cue, a spirl of threating clouds began to cloud the sky.

"Now i guess," Sora replied to Riku.

"No duh Sherlock, let's get going before the Heartless start attacking people," Kairi said. They ran as they headed back to the island where the mass of threating spiral of clouds was mainly over. They jumped into a wooden boat. Sora and Riku each grabbed a paddle while Kairi sat in the middle. Sora and Riku dipped their paddles into the water as the island grew bigger and bigger in the horizon.

Kairi jumped off the boat once the bottom scraped on sandy bottom of the beach. Sora and Riku jumped off after her. The wind began to pick up as Shades began to appear.

"Are these Heartless?" Kairi asked.

"New ones. There's the Heartless symbol right there," Riku said.

"Let's attack them before-" a spike made up of sand pierce through some of the Shades making them disappeared.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Alchemy." They saw a boy with short golden hair and golden eyes fighting the Shades.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Doesn't matter right now. We have to defeat these things," the boy said with a fire of determination in his eyes. He clapped his hands together like he was praying and slammed them on the ground. a bright light shone as blue electricity shot through the ground. Spikes appeared out of the ground

Sora, Riku, and Kairi jumped away not taking any chance for one of those spikes go through their bodies which wouldn't be a pretty sight… The Shades disappeared after multiple crystal hearts floated up in the air and the spikes

"Come on, let's get to a safe before they return," the boy said huffing and grinning as if he hasn't taken a breath in years.

"Into the hut!" Sora said. Sora and Riku helped the boy to the hut while Kairi went ahead and opened the door as they entered. The boy lied against the wall of the hut while Riku slotched against the wall, Sora stood up looking at the boy and Kairi stared at the boy.

The boy had golden hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a black tank top and black pants and had no shoes on. His hair was unruly and tangle as if it hadn't been taken care of for years. He kept touching his everyplace his hands can reach as if he was separated from his body.

"Hello my name is Kairi, what is yours?"

"My name is Alphonse Elric."

"Sora."

"Riku."

"Um, have you seen a short boy with the same kind of clothing with a red jacket and a braid in his hair?" Al asked. ["Achoo! Someone called me short! I'm sure of it!" Ed shouted.]

"No," the three of them said.

"Oh," Al sighed in disappointed.

"So how did you do that magic?" Sora asked.

"Magic? Oh you mean alchemy!" Al said.

"Alchemy?" the three were clueless.

"What is Alchemy?" Kairi asked.

"Alchemy is transmuting one object to another of the same properties," Al said as he grabbed outa piece of chalk and started to draw a circle with weird symbols.

He first drew a circle and another circle about a centimeter apart. He then drew a large triangle with smaller triangles on each of side of the triangle. Next, there was a small triangle in between the space of two circles. Al grabbed some wood and placed in the middle.

Al went to the edge of the circle and placed his hands on the edge. Blue electricity shot through the ground as a blinding light flashed as Sora, Riku, and Kairi covered their eyes. When the light disappeared, a small wooden duck was there.

"That is so cool!" Kairi said.

"What is that?" Riku asked.

"I already told you. This is alchemy," Al said.

"Wow, that is very powerful," Sora said.

"Well, alchemy is has rules it has to follow. I can't make anything out of anything."

"It has to have the same properties? Right? Isn't that what you said," Riku said.

"Yep!"

"Well, I have to find my brother. How am I supposed to find him when we are worlds away?" Al moaned.

"Well, we could take you but we don't have a –"

"Hey did you hear something?" Al asked.

"Huh?" Al was right. It was faint but still could be heard. It was a jet roar. Everyone rushed out of the hut. The roaring became louder and louder as a tiny dot became bigger and bigger.

"What is that?!" Al asked in shocked as the block looking thing landed in the sand blowing air at them.

"That is a Gummi ship!" Sora said running up to the ship. Everyone followed Sora and Al was mainly amazed about how the thing could fly. They didn't anything that fly. They had cars but they weren't the most advance things in the world…

"Hey Sora, Kairi, and Riku!" two familiar voices said and one added a "Ahuck!" at the end.

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora, Kairi, and Riku ran up to meet Goofy and Donald. Al's mind was screaming CHIMERA but this is a different world, anything could happen.

_They seemed like good friends_, Al thought but then was painfully reminded of Ed and Winry. _Where are you?_ Al thought.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"We are here to pick you three up by the Queen orders!" Donald said.

"Yeah and have you seen someone wearing amour? Queen Minnie asked for some reason ahuck!" Goofy added.

"That would be me," Al said.

"You aren't wearing amour!" Donald pointed out.

"Why were you wearing amour?" Kairi asked. They were all looking at Al who was getting uncomfortable with the stares unlike Ed who would glare at every single one of them.

"It was a hobby!" Al said Ed's excuse a bit too quickly.

"Okay. Anyways, let's get going!" they all climbed into the ship. Al was amazed with everything that was inside the ship and wanted to know how this thing could fly. They entered the cockpit which Al took a seat next to Kairi and Riku.

"Can I drive?" Sora asked before Donald and Goofy sat down.

"NO! We are not going to crash the ship!" Donald shouted. Sora groaned in disappointment as he sat down in his seat. They put on their seat beats on as the ship began to shake. Al almost yelled out in shocked but kept his cool.

The ship took off and was quickly out in space. Al gasped in amazement as he saw the endless space full stars.

"Wow! I wish Nii-san (1) was here to see this!" Al gasped in amazement.

"He will see this soon once we find him," Kairi said.

"We all know because I always went looking for my friends and I always found them in the end," Sora said.

"That's good for you," Al said.

"Do you know why Queen Minnie asked for you to be in an amour?" Sora asked.

"That must Nii-san! Or maybe even Winry!" Al said with excited that he might see either one of them.

"Who is Winry?" Riku asked.

"Yeah who is it?" Sora asked with a smug look on his face.

"Winry is Nii-san's and my childhood friend," Al said.

"You sure not anything else?" Sora asked.

"No, no, no, no! I don't like Winry like that! Nii-san likes Winry not me!" Al said quickly.

"We are here!" Donald shouted saving Al from any more questions. Al looked out the window to see Disney Castle. (2) They landed in the hanger. They exited out of the ship and the hanger seemed empty.

"Chip! Dale!" Sora called.

"They are not here right now," Donald said.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"They are off in a safe place," Goofy said.

"How come?" Kairi asked.

"Heartless," Donald said.

"Heartless! I thought this place was safe due to the Cornerstone of Light," Sora said.

"Well, Queen Minnie can explain ahuck!" Goofy said.

"Okay, let's get going!" Sora shouted. They ran out of the hanger and exited out into the garden. Then Shades appeared right in front of them.

"Heartless!" Sora charged but Riku stopped him.

"These Heartless are different," Riku said pointing to the transmutation circle.

"Isn't that-"

"Alchemy. It certainily is," Al said. Riku, Sora, and Kairi charged at the Heartless. Al clapped his hands together and pulled out a sword out. Sora slammed his Keyblade at the Shade. The attack seemed almost useless besides the fact the Shade seemed to take some damage.

Riku attacked the Heartless but still ended up with the same results and so did everyone else except for Al who seemed to get the best results. Al stabbed the Shades right in the chest where the transmutation circle is. The Shades would then disappear leaving the crystal heart floating but there were too many to fight off.

"What are we going to do?" Riku asked.

"RUN!" They all ran off heading towards a door but the door ended up being blocked.

"The other way!" they turned but they were surrounded.

"Crap!" Sora shouted. Then all of a sudden, a figure in a blood red coat dropped down from the balcony (3) and slashed through the Shades that were blocking the other way from the door. Then the figure jumped over them and quickly finished off the rest of the Shades blocking the door. The figure then opened the door and ran in.

"Wait!" They all ran in after him but they saw him clearing the way for them and into the library. They quickly followed not wanting to be left behind.

The figured closed the door and Sora noticed the Keyblade.

"You are a Keyblade wielder?" Sora asked.

"Eh? You mean this thing?" the figure turned around to reveal a rather stunted boy. He looked around the age 12 or 13. He had golden hair and molten golden eyes that shone brighter than Al's. He was wearing black clothing underneath his blood red coat. He was also had on black and red platform boots. Also, for some reason, he had gloves on too.

"I thought it was weird. Anyways, name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

Random:

"Why are you wearing amour?"

"It's a hobby!"

"Who wears amour for a hobby?" Kairi whispered to Riku and Sora who shrug in response.

* * *

"Crap!" Then, a figure jumped down from the balcony. The figure then slipped making him fall straight down on his face.

"Lame."

*Curses that too inappropriate since they make a rainbow*

* * *

"Eh, you mean this thing [referring to keyblade]?"

"Yes that thing! Can't you get through your tiny head?" Sora said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT IS SO SMALL THAT EVEN THE AMBOES NEED A ELECTRON MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?"

* * *

"I didn't say that."

1: I like the Japanese Version as well as the English but I am more used to Al saying Nii-san over Brother so please respect that.

2: Kingdom Hearts 2

3: It's basically that Hallway that connects to the Throne room and the library.

Hollyleaf: Anyways, I am going to put a poll. It will be a closed one so until i update again, i will show my results. anyways the poll question is this. **Do you want Alphonse to be a Keyblade Wielder like Ed? YES or NO. **PLEASE REVIEW! 50 reviews which hopefully I will get and I will post an extra special chapter!

**Next Time: Sora and the gang get to meet and learn more about the Fullmetal Alchemist. They all learn more about the Shades (this goes for all the other Heartless that has transmutation circles)**


	4. Hero of the People

Hollyleaf: Hi everyone! I am back and I am amazed! 8 review for only 3 well technically 2 chapters! That is just a plain shocker for me although other people do better than me.

Ed: Yeah because yours suck!

Hollyleaf: That's mean!

Ed: It's the cold hard truth.

Hollyleaf: Be quiet! Anyways, Sora do the disclaimer please!

Sora: Okay. I don't want to be blown up.

Hollyleaf: See at least Sora listens!

Ed: That's because you threaten me with that threat and basically everyone else. •-•

Sora: Hollyleaf15 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts.

Hollyleaf: Or else why would I be writing this?

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}

_**Hero of the People**_

~Last Time~

_Al meets Sora, Kairi, and Riku on Destiny Islands after being attacked by these strange new Heartless. Al looks for his brother but to his dismay he is not with him. The Gummi Ship lands on Destiny Islands bringing Donald and Goofy._

_They were there to bring Sora, Kairi, and Riku to Disney Castle to speak with the Queen. Al got to ride in the Gummi Ship for the first time and got to see outer space. They landed only to be greeted by the same Heartless. A mysterious figure who turns out to be Ed saves them and brings them into the safety of the library where Ed introduces himself._

_"I thought it was weird. Anyways, name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."_

**~Disney Castle~**

"My name is Sora."

"Riku."

"Kairi."

"What were those new Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Yeah they seem even stronger than last time," Kairi added. Ed crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Those new Heartless as I like to call Shades have apparently have both light and darkness within them so they technically don't qualify as Heartless which are pure darkness.

Anyways continuing on, these Shades have alchemy powers which are why they have a transmutation circle over their symbol. These Shades maybe more difficult to defeat than regular Heartless since they have some power of the light within them. That is probably the reason why they can enter Disney Castle.

They first appeared right after Amestris was consumed by darkness meaning the creation of Shades started. Sadly, I do not have all the answers since most of the things that I said were only just theories."

"Amestris. Isn't that your guy's world?" Kairi asked.

"Yep! Too bad it is consumed by darkness," Al said frowning sad about all the people who were still in there.

"But once we open Kingdom Hearts, all the worlds will be returned back to normal," Sora said.

"Hey Riku, ever heard of Amestris or alchemy before?" Kairi asked.

"No but we can probably find some more answers at Radiant Garden," Riku replied to everyone's dismay but were quickly Enlightened.

"Radiant Garden?" Al and Ed asked.

"Yeah, there we can find out more about Amestris. Asmen the wise probably had some record of it," Riku said.

"Who is Asmen the Wise?" Al asked.

"A very wise man who discovered the Heartless and Nobodies."

"Okay, let's go to this Radiant Gardens place!" Ed said.

"Okay!"

"Hold on, before we go, how are we supposed to fight these Shades?" Riku asked.

"Well, you can defeat them two ways," Ed said.

"Which are?"

"One you have to hit them at the transmutation circle."

"Two?"

"You have to learn alchemy."

"So will you teach us?" Sora asked.

"Wait wait! Who said I would be teaching?" Ed demanded.

"But Nii-san you would be a great teacher! You are the best State Alchemist," Al said.

"What's a State Alchemist?" Riku asked. Ed sighed knowing this question was coming soon. Better now than later.

"State alchemists are dogs of the military.""

"You joined the military at the age of 18!?" They all siminously said in shock.

"Actually I joined when I was 12."

"What!?"

"Be quiet and let me continue!" After it got quiet, Ed coughed softly and began once again.

"There are no age restrictions which allowed me to join at the age of 12. As long as you can pass the entrance exam, you can be a state alchemist. Each state alchemist receives a pocket watch," Ed pulls out his pocket watch, "which identifies you as a state alchemist with a second name. I am called the Fullmetal Alchemist. Some other ones are the Flame Alchemist and the Strong Arm Alchemist. We are always pulled to war and we have to follow orders which are why we are usually called Dogs of the Military."

"Why did you join?" Riku asked. Ed sighed as he pulled off his favorite red coat and black jacket to reveal his automail.

"Steel prosthetics. How did you get them?"

"Nii-san and I did the one taboo of alchemy. Human Transmutation or bringing someone back to life," Al said. They gasped in shock and pity washed over them.

"We also don't need your pity. We can get along just fine without it," Ed quickly added after seeing that look, the look of pity at them.

"We only wanted to see our mom's smile just one more time," Al said.

"Our mom died from an unknown illness. We were foolish back than and thought that adults forbid it because they couldn't do however that night was proven wrong. We trained under our alchemy teacher and came back home to do the transmutation."

"_Water 35 liters. Carbon 20 Kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Slatpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron 5, silicon 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements." (1)_

"_All right, now to write the constructional formula." _

_The transmutation circle is finished._

"_Now we just need some soul data."_

_Ed grabbed a knife and sliced his finger making a small cut, shallow but deep enough to bleed. Al followed Ed's example. Then, they put their fingers over the bowl that had all the components letting the blood drip into the bowl. They knee down on the ground and placed their hands on the edge of the circle careful not to ruin it._

"_Here we go Al."_

_The circle glowed blue but then the light began to turn a purplish color. An eye appeared from the middle of the circle. Hands came at Al first deconstructing his left arm. _

"_Nii-san!" Al was taken by the black hands which were quickly deconstructing Al._

"_Al!" Ed went to go forward to help his little brother only to find the hands deconstructing his left leg and fell to the ground. Netherless, Ed reached out forward trying to grab Al hand that was quickly deconstructing from the swarming hands. Then white flashed._

_Ed was now standing in a completely white area with doors behind him and a person that was completely white and was outlined in black._

"_Al? Huh? What was I doing again?" Ed looked up completely comfused._

"_Hey." Ed got startled._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am glad you_ asked that." The person failed his arms up to show how glad that Ed asked that.

"_I am what you called the world. Or perhaps the universe. Or god. Or perhaps truth, or perhaps all or one and I am also you." The doors opened behind Ed only to show a black area. Ed turned slowly around to see the same eye in the middle of the doors._

"_Welcome, you stupid fool who doesn't know his own place." Ed stared straight at the eyes as the doors began to open wider to reveal the black hands reaching out. Ed got scared and tried to tun away but the hands grabbed Ed and began to drag him in. Ed screamed as the arms pulled him inside as the doors began to close._

"_Pipe down, this is what you wanted, isn't it?" _

_The doors were almost closed as Ed reach out his hand hoping that he will be able to still get out._

"_I will show you the truth!" The doors completely closed._

_Tremendous information was showed to Ed stuffing directly into his head as the black hands held him tight._

"_Stop! My head is going to split open." However, more and more information kept on coming. _

"_Stop it! Stop!" His body began to deconstruct. Ed felt like his head was going to split open but suddenly he understood the truth. The light began to come together as it form-_

"_M-Mom!" Ed reached out his hand toward his mom._

_Then he was standing right in front of the gate once again._

'_How was it?"_

"_Yeah." Ed turned to face the gate and began walking towards it.._

" _My theory of human transmutation was not wrong!" Ed places his hands on the gate._

" _But it's missing something. What I seek was just ahead…the truth about human transmutation!" Truth began to stand up._

" _Please show it to me again!" By then, Truth was standing up._

"_I can't." Ed turned around looking at Truth._

"_I can only show you this much for the toll you've paid."_

"_Toll?" Ed's eyes narrowed ever so slightly._

"_Yes, toll." Truth let his left foot go forward as a flesh leg was being constructed on to him. Ed's left leg deconstructed tossing his shoe. Ed looked down in shock and fear. He turned to looked up only to be face by Truth._

"_It's equivalent exchange, right? Alchemist?"_

_Ed was now clutching his heavily bleeding missing left leg screaming in pain. Next to him lied the remains or what's left of Al, his clothing and shoes. _

"_Damn! This can't be happening!" Ed reached out his bloodstained hand forward turning it into a fist. He then he used his other arm to pull himself forward._

"_It wasn't…" The blue lighting continues to flash on with the circle still lite up._

"_It wasn't supposed to… Damn it all!" Ed on his hands and knee looked back towards what would be his left leg. It was clean off with blood pouring out of it._

"_It's been taken away!" Ed fell to his right closing his eyes trying to make it all go away._

"_Help! Someone! Mom! Mom…" Ed opened his eyes as the transmutation was complete only to gasp in horror. There in front of him was something breathing very heavily. Blood red eyes stared at Ed with it's jaw wide open. It long hair was on the floor. The arms were in the wrong way and postitions. Ribs were sticking out of its chest if it had any. The legs were bent one way and another. This was not Trisha Elric, Edward Elric's and Alphonse Elric's mother. It was a monster._

_Ed was scared as the thing had blood pouring out of it. It began to reach its hand out to Ed and coughed up blood. The hand fell limp as blood began to pour out of the body._

"_No… this is wrong… this isn't…" Ed was on the verge of tears. _

"_This isn't what we wanted! Al… Alphonse… Alphonse! Alphonse!" Ed clutched his right hand into a fist. _

"_This is my fault! Alphonse!" Ed knocked over a nearby amour and began to crawl towards the neck area of the amour._

"_Damn it! Damn it!" Ed began to draw a transmutation circle._

"_Give him back! He's my brother!" Ed clutched his poorly bandaged what was left of his leg._

"_Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! You can have it!" Tears poured down Ed's face. _

"_So give him back! He's my only brother!" Ed clapped his hands together and the transmutation circle activated. (2)_

"That is horrible!" Kairi exclaim with tears coming down her face.

"Nii-san saved me and by bonding me to the suit of amour however I couldn't get hungry, get older, sleep, or get tired. I was in a state where I didn't need to food or water to survive. All there was that was binding me to the suit of amour was a blood seal," Al said.

"Besides who said i was teaching you!" Ed stormed out of there not wanting to talk about his past.

"Nii-san!" Al whined before going after him.

"What do you think Alchemy will be like?" Kairi wonders aloud.

"It will be like magic!" Sora said excited to learn alchemy.

"New spells!"

"New drawings more like it," Riku said.

"We better go apologize to Ed," Kairi said.

"Yeah."

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

"Nii-san don't you think we should give them a chance?" Al asked.

"Alchemy is hard to learn and understand besides we don't have to look for the philosopher's stone since you have your body back," Ed said.

"But they need to learn alchemy to defeat those Shades! They need our help Nii-san!" Al said giving Ed bambi eyes. Ed sighed and turned to Al.

"Only for a month. They can learn basic alchemy in a month," Ed said caving in.

"Thanks Nii-san!" Al said smiling. Ed smiled slightly back happy to see his little brother smile in a long time.

"I guess I have to tell them right?"

"Yep!"

"Hey Ed!" Sora, Kairi, and Riku came around the corner.

"Hi you guys! Ready to get started on learning alchemy?" Ed asked. They were shocked for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Yes!"

"But before you become my apprentices, you have to take a test," Ed said.

"Don't you think that will be harsh?" Al asked.

"Nah, they won't have to do what Teacher did to us," Ed said smiling.

"Thank goodness!" Al said.

"What did he do to you?" Riku asked.

"Teacher, she dumped us on an island for a month with only a knife to use," Al stated.

"How come?" Kairi asked.

"The same as for you guys; to learn alchemy. Figure out this riddle in a week or else I won't teach you shit! (Sora, Kairi, and Riku: *gulps*) All is one, One is All. Now figure it out!" Ed shouted. The three ran off leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Don't you think that is a bit short of time since they have a week and we had a month?" Al asked.

"Nah, they have the comfort of staying out of trouble for the most part," Ed said.

"Do you think that I will get a Keyblade as well?" Al asked.

"You probably already have one," Ed said.

"Really?!" Al asked excitedly.

"Yes. Also, we need someone to go to Radiant Garden to check out the information," Ed said.

"I could go," Al suggested.

"Hmm... Okay just be safe," Ed said.

"Yeah. I should get going," Al said about to go.

"(Ahuck!*) Excuse me!" Goofy* and Donald said. Apparently they were there the whole entire time… must have missed them since they are the most normal things around here…. (I think.)

"Yeah what do you want?" Ed asked.

"Do you think you can teach us some alchemy as well?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, we need to fight these Heartless as well ahuck!" Goofy added.

"Well, I can make Goofy a carbon shield since that is strong and Donald can already get started on alchemy since he needs to get an early start on the differences of magic and alchemy," Ed said to Al who nodded in agreement.

"But Goofy will probably get his carbon shield deconstructed so at least he needs to learn a bit of alchemy," Al said.

"True, okay I guess I will be teaching two more students. At least I will get a hang at teaching before those kids figure it out," Ed said.

"Yes!"

"Now, we will need a large clear area for alchemy training," Ed said.

"We can ask if we can go into the throne room," Goofy suggested.

"That is a good idea! Let's go!"

"And I can asked for a ship to go to Radiant Garden."

•••••••••••••••

"They are getting ready for battle aren't they?" A lady with long black hair with a snake engulfing its own tail on her chest said.

"But we are one step ahead of those pathetic humans!" A palm tree said who might be a girl or a boy. An over obvious waddles to the lady.

"Hey Lusto! Can I have something to eat?" The obvious man asked sucking on his overly plump thumb.

"Gluttony, on the way you can pick up a few humans. No one will notice they are missing," the one called "Lust" replied. "Gluttony" smiled grew as he began to drool.

"We are already in the final stages. All we need is the bait," The palm tree said.

"Envy, you can get the bait," Lust said.

"Be happy to! Besides, they are just pawns dancing in our hands." Envy began to laugh evilly.

D: :/ :( :) :D :P :O O.o O.O •-• :3 ^-^

_**Random II: XD**_

"Nah, they won't have to do what Teacher did to us," Ed said smiling.

Then it quickly went away as they started to shiver in fear.

"What if she finds us and is pissed off?" Al asked.

"Oh the wonderful things we didn't get to do!" Ed said.

"Who is their Teacher?" The three asked each other in fear wondering how scary their teacher must be.

•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•

"Teacher, she dumped us on an island for a month with only a knife to use," Al stated.

"What!"

"You know what I should do that!" Ed said smirking.

"What! What does that have to do with alchemy!"

1515151515151515151515151515 1515151515

"Nii-san saved me and by bonding me to the suit of amour however I couldn't get hungry, get older, sleep, or get tired. I was in a state where I didn't need to food or water to survive. All there was that was binding me to the suit of amour was a blood seal," Al said.

"Wait, Ed drew it in his own blood?" they were slightly grossed out by it.

"Yeah, it sure was a close one?" Ed said cheerfully, too cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful after that near death experience?"

"'cause we can!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

525,534 minutes and 15 seconds

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Tick Tock Tick Tock Time is Passing.

1. My favorite quote in Fullmetal Alchemist even though they only say it a couple of times…

2. I watched Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood again to get this whole scene.

A/N: I kind of forgot that Shadows don't have the Heartless symbol so just pretend that they only have the transmutation circle.

Hollyleaf: Okay anyways the time I have up there is a secret until it reaches 0:00 and why I have Al in his body will be coming up soon. Anyways did everyone have a good Christmas? I hope so! Now Al do ending please!

Ed: Don't do it Al!

Al: Why not?

Ed: Because Hollyleaf is evil.

Hollyleaf: Thank you! I take that as a comment!

Ed: I will pretend that I didn't hear that

Al: Same here.

Hollyleaf: Al ending please.

Al: Okay! Please review for Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: Aww! Al is so cute!

Al: (blushes)

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

_**Happy New Year! 2013! Thank goodness the world didn't end. :P**_


	5. Bait

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! I also have the urge to run over and hug both Al and Ed!

Al: Stop it! (Blushes very very red)

Ed: Wait why me?

Hollyleaf: That's an obvious answer.

Ed: Serious, stop joking around and tell me.

Hollyleaf: What! You don't even know you're sexy even with the automail!

Ed: Say what!

Winry: I am going to kill you Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: Noooo! - wait a second, you looooooove Ed don't ya?

Winry: (blushes super red) No! That's just because-

Hollyleaf: You like Ed! You like Ed! (Singsong voice)

Winry: Be Quiet! (Grabs and throws nearby hammers at me)

Hollyleaf: Missed missed me! -Ow! (Falls to ground with soul coming out and medic team trying to put my soul back in)

Winry: Well since Hollyleaf is down, let's do the disclaimer before I throw anymore hammers.

Everyone:HOLLYLEAFDOESNTOWNANYTHINGNO WPLEASEDONTTHROWTHEHAMMERS! (Translation: Hollyleaf doesn't own anything now please don't throw the hammers!)

•_Last time!•_

_Ed is teaching basically everyone alchemy and told everyone his past and about the Shades, the new Heartless. Reminder: They are a mix of light and darkness in the hearts and they have alchemy. They also appeared right after Amestris went into a sleep of darkness or did they appear before but no one knows yet?_

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi were given a quiz to answer in a week in order for them to train under Ed or else Ed will refuse to train them alchemy. The riddle is All is One, One is All. _

_Al is about to go to Radiant Garden to find out if there are any more information about Shades and Alchemy in Ansem's computer._

**~Chapter 4: Bait~**

~Gummi Ship~

Al was in a ship with Chip N Dale who were helping Al out on how to drive the Gummi Ship. So far, the ride has been overall smooth.

Keyword: overall

The ship was suddenly hit and Al stumbled out of his seat. He stabilized himself as the ship continued to be hit. Al scrambled onto the seat flopping himself down.

Al looked out of the window to find Heartless ships were attacking the Gummi ship.

"How do you work the guns on this?" Al asked Chip N Dale.

"You press these buttons on the handles to fire!" Chip said pointing at the black button with the blue X's (1).

"And you press this button to roll," Dale added pointing at the red O on the side.

"Also, to lock on, hold down the blue X's down and release to fire once it has locked on.

"If you need a reminder, just asked us!" They both finished together.

"Okay. Thank you!" Al presses the button and the guns started to fire at the Heartless.

The Heartless were hit and soon destroyed.

"Yes! Oh snap! Rocks!" Al turned the controls sharply to avoid any rocks.

"Thank goodness it is over," Al said.

"Who are you kidding? You are only half way!" Chip N Dale said.

"Half way! Man, I wonder how Nii-san is doing," Al said and then fire the controls to shoot at the Heartless and to avoid any rocks or any other debre in the way.

Al relaxed a bit as the Heartless were gone.

"What's that over there?" Chip asked pointing to the right. Al looked and it was a large ship but not Heartless, Shades. (Looks like a pirate ship) "Shade Ships already? Do you think this can fight it?" Al asked.

"I don't know but it should!" Dale replied.

"Okay here goes nothing!" Al started to attack the ship aiming at the cannons. The cannons kept on fring but it seemed to do damage.

"Yeah Alphonse! Keep the fire on them!" Chip N Dale cheered. Al nodded not bothering to ask them to just call him Al. Al pressed the buttons more and it became easier to shoot the cannons that kept on going in and out.

Boom!

Several of the cannons fell off of the ship.

"Yes!" Then, a red lighting flashed and more cannons appeared.

"Oh no! I don't think we will make it," Al said.

"Don't give up!" Chip said

"Yeah you can do it!" Dale cheered on.

Al began to fire once again aiming missiles at the ship. More cannons fell but even more came back.

"It's not working!" Al shouted. There was a loud boom and a red siren went off in the ship.

"Oh no! The damage is we have taken is critical!"

Then there was a whirling noise and then the ship went pitch black.

"And we ran out of power," Al said.

"What should we do?!" Dale asked panicking. The ship came up to them and pulled them in with a tractor beam.

"I don't know! Scream?" Al suggested.

Screams in background as they were pulled in. The ship was put down and Al got up and went to Chip N Dale.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Al said. Chip N Dale nodded and jumped onto Al's shoulder.

Al presses a blue button and this opens the hatch. Al looks around cautiously and then runs to one of the nearby boxes ad barrels. Al heard footsteps coming their way and put a finger up to his mouth and motioned to them that he was going to take a peek.

A door opened and out came higher level Shades and a familiar face.

"Envy!" Al said in shock in a whisper. Envy casually walked over to the Gummi Ship and looked inside.

"Nows our chance!" Al tiptoe his way to the door and slipped inside. Al tiptoe ran as he was trying to make his way away from the ship which would have been impossible if he was still stuck in his amour.

Al skidded to a stop at a 3 way corner and peeked. There were Lust and Gluttony with their back turn to him. They speaking something but they were too far for Alphonse's ears to hear.

"Lust and Gluttony? Is every Homunculus here?" Al thought as he ran straight ahead and there were a four way corner. Al looked around before choosing to go to the left.

Al raced down the hallway until he was at a dead end.

Al looked around and there was a door. Al looked around and slowly opened the door just to get a glimpse around. Nobody was inside but something very familiar caught his eye.

"What is it doing here?" Al asked nobody in particular and went up to the thing.

"None of your business." Envy hit Al in the back of the head knocking Al out. Chip N Dale was trying to wake Al up who fell down to the ground. Chip by his right shoulder while Dale was by his left and they were shaking his shoulders.

"Alphonse get up!"

"Yeah! Alphonse please! You brother is going to kill us if you don't wake up!"

* * *

_**~Disney Castle~**_

"What do you mean he didn't make it?" Ed hissed.

"Our friends that are waiting at Radiant Garden for Alphonse didn't see anyone land not even the Gummi Ship," Donald replied in annoyance.

"Besides it's not their fault," Goofy said.

"You are right," Ed said.

"See now that it is-"

"My fault. I have to go right now!" Ed turned around and ran however someone grabbed his coat almost making him fall.

"Ed, it's not your fault," Sora said.

"Yes it is! If I didn't say he could go. If i said anything to not let him go, he would safely be here with me!" Ed yelled. Ed shoved Sora away and ran out of the room. Sora went to go after him but Riku put his hand on Sora.

"Just let him cool off. He will get over it," Riku said.

"Okay," Sora said and sat down and opened a book hoping to find some sort of clue to Ed's quiz question.

* * *

Ed was on top of the castle shrub holding his right arm up to the sky.

"Al's got his body back so I don't need alchemy anymore right? Alchemy. I need it to save Al but... It caused the unhappy chain of reactions but if that didn't happened," Ed saw all the people he met throughout his journey to find the philosopher's stone. Maes Hudges to Major Armstrong to even Roy Mustang. Everyone he met had a different story to tell but they were all people he missed. "I wouldn't have met all these people. I wonder if I get to see them again... Al.." What was he doing here doing nothing to go find him! And he called himself a big brother. Who calls himself a big brother that doesn't even protect his little brother from traveling to another world?

"You said you were going to teach them for a month," Ed heard Al's voice echoed through his head.

"Yeah I guess you are right besides when did I ever win against a fight with you," Ed said to himself with a small smile. Ed jumped off from the top of the topiary castle and landed with a thud. Ed looked up to towards the library.

"I better go meet them," Ed thought as Ed jumped onto the hedge and jump to the ledge however he didn't make it.

"DAMN IT! THE WALLS ARE TOO FRICKING HUGE!" Ed clapped his hand and destructed the wall to a point where Ed can reach it more easily.

He pulled himself up and got up and brushed himself off of any dust and went to the library. He reached to the door knob- and then the door flung opened with Ed in front of it was now behind the door groaning. Sora's head peeked out from the doorway and looked around.

"I guess he's not here, let's go check someplace else," Sora said.

"Imfff rifff hefff!" Ed yelled however due to being behind the door with his face smashed, his voice was muffed.

"You heard something?" Riku asked.

"Nah, let's go find Ed!" They walked away from the door for about ten seconds when Ed burst out behind the door pissed off.

"I WAS RIGHT BEHIND THE FUCKING DOOR AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HEAR ME! I MEAN COME ON! I AM ALSO NOT SHORT!" Ed ranted while Sora, Riku, and Kairi suddenly grew smaller.

"Hi Ed, we didn't know you were behind the door," Sora said nervously.

"NO YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE MY FACE WAS SMASHED INTO A DOOR AND YOU GUYS COULDN'T SEE ME! I AM NOT A PIPSQUEK YOU HEAR ME! I AM DEFINITELY NOT SMALLER THAN A SIX YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL ! ALSO THAT ALSO HURT SO MUCH YOU BASTARDS! CAN'T YOU BE MORE CAREFUL WHEN YOU OPEN THE DOOR YOU KNOW!" Ed ranted some more.

"You finished?" Riku asked.

"Yeah for now," Ed said huffing and puffing trying to calm himself down which calmed him down somewhat.

"Um Ed," Kairi nervously.

"Just spit it out already," Ed said.

"Can you give us a clue on how to answer the question?" Kairi asked.

"Okay. The clue is death," Ed said.

"Death?" The three repeated.

"Isn't that what I just said? Now, I have to go. Donald. Goofy. Come with me," Ed said pointing at them signing for them to follow Ed.

"Okay!" they shouted. They went out of the library. There was a bit (and when it means a bit, it actually means big) dip. Ed easily got over with it. Donald almost tripped while Goofy did. It was like dominoes. Goofy fell down knocking Donald down which made Ed fall. Now Ed was on the bottom of the dog/duck? pile, Donald was on Ed, and Goofy was on Ed and Donald.

"Get off of me!" Ed and Donald yelled. Goofy scrambled off the top of the dog/duckpile but face planted onto the floor. Before Donald could scramble off, Ed pushed himself up sending Donald falling backwards landing on his back. Ed got up and dusted himself off and glared at the two of them not caring who actually caused the fall.

"I think the floor went down," Goofy said. Ed started to nervously sweating hoping they didn't notice but luckily they didn't.

"That's just your clumsiness!" Donald yelled at Goofy. Ed silently sighed in relief as he motioned them towards the throne room. Ed went to the door only to find it locked.

"I forgot to ask about that," Ed sweat dropped.

"You can unlock the door," Goofy said.

"Just summon your Keyblade and point it at the keyhole," Donald instructed. Ed laughed mentally in his head for the irony. He was supposed to be teaching them not the other way around.

Ed however did follow Donald's instructions. Ed summons his Keyblade in his left hand and points it at the keyhole shape. Light gathered at the end of the Keyblade and a line of light goes from the Keyblade to the keyhole. There is a sound of a click and Ed goes up to the door to find it unlocked.

Then Ed grins evilly. "Oh I can't wait till we get home and go to Coronal Bastard's home and trash it," Ed thought evilly but then remembered that maybe Mustang didn't survive the Heartless attack and was still trapped. Ed opened the door and was amazed how big the throne room was. It could fit like a thousand Giants or more. Ed got to the middle and found some of the stuff he had gather beforehand in here. There were different kinds of wood, sand, stone, and other materials. The most important items were the Beginner's Alchemy book that apparently someone got from Amestris a while back and chalk. However the book was the only one they have.

Ed thought he left it in front of the throne room door. Oh wells, no harm done.

"Okay now let's begin with alchemy!"

* * *

Chip N Dale were currently running away from the chimeras that Envy sent on them which wasn't the one bit fun.

"We have to go warn them!" Chip said.

"But how?" Dale asked.

"We have to go back to Disney Castle and warn Sora and Edward," Chip replied.

"You sure it will work?" Dale asked.

"Yeah! We just need to take the Gummi Ship back!" Chip said.

"How do we do that? We aren't huge!" Dale said.

"You idiot! We use the mini controls!" Chip said.

"Oh yeah!"

"But first we have to escape the chimeras!" Chip yelled. They screamed as they tried to out run the chimeras as they were gaining ground. They turned to the right and continued to go straight until they were about to reach the Gummi ship when the door closed. Chip N Dale looked around when Dale saw a small vent. Dale tugged on Chip's fur and pointed at the vent.

"Good job Dale!" They ran over to the vent and jumped through just barely missing the claws of the chimeras that were now trying to hook onto them. Chip N Dale blew raspberries at them before going further into the vent. They looked for another vent opening and found the one that let them enter the landing area. They jumped into the Gummi ship and luckily nobody was here.

"Let's get started!" Chip N Dale nodded and separated as the ship turned on. The doors were still opened and Chip N Dale got to work quickly trying to do their best to start the ship.

* * *

"Okay let's do a quick review! What does All is One and One is All?" Ed asked.

"All is the world!" Donald said.

"One is me!" Goofy added.

"Good now, we are going to start on training our bodies. To train our mind, you must train your body," Ed said going into his defensive position with his left arm out and his right arm ready to punch anyone who gets too close.

"We are in good shape!" Donald and Goofy said showing off their "muscles" if they had any.

"Okay let's see your moves!" Ed summons his Keyblade and clapped his mismatched hands together and transmuted his automail arm plate into a knife while Donald and Goofy got out their wand and shield.

"Ready." Donald and Goofy neverously looked at each other.

"Set." Ed smirked knowing this is going to be done and over very quickly.

"Begin!" They launched themselves off the ground ready to defend themselves.

* * *

**Several Days Later…**

"We haven't figure out anything with the help of the clue!" Sora cried aloud.

"Why death of all things?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Death. I've always wonder what would it be like if I died," Riku said aloud.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi gasped aloud.

"Haven't you always wondered? I mean we all been through that kind of situation that we felt like we were about to die!" Riku said. Sora and Kairi had to admit, Riku was right. For Kairi, it was the time when her heart was inside of Sora and for Sora it was when he unlocked his heart to release Kairi's heart from within.

"Yeah when that happens, I always think of my friends missing me and I can't give up," Sora said recalling the memory. Sora couldn't help but to put his hand over his chest when he unlocked his heart.

"I think of you two missing me," Kairi said putting her hand over her heart.

"I think of my two best friends," Riku said remembering,

"But what happens after that?" Sora asked.

"Well, people live on and continue with their lives without them," Riku said.

"But they will always miss that person." Kairi added.

"Yeah. They will be isolated from the world." Sora said.

"Like on a little island," Kairi said reminded of how they were stuck on the island. Then it hit Riku.

"I get it!" Riku exclaimed.

"What?"

"The question! That's why their teacher dumped Ed and Al on the island!"

"You figured it out!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now here's the answer..."

"Ed we figured it- out?" They were slightly confused as their were charred parts of the floor. Their were Ed... And Donald... And Goofy...

"Eh? How come they don't have to figure out the riddle?" Sora demanded.

"Because these two need it more than you," Ed said.

"We figured it out!" Kairi said.

"Let me guess, Riku figured it out first correct?" They nodded.

"And then Sora and lastly Kairi?" They nodded.

"Good. Now tell me your answers."

"All is the world!"

"One is me!"

"Therefore All is one and One is All!"

There was a moment of silence before Ed started to laugh.

"Congratulations! You passed! Now come and join us! Get ready to be taught by the greatest alchemist of all time, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Just then the door opened to reveal two chipmunks that were scrambling away from Shades.

"Chip N Dale!" Everyone except Ed shouted.

"Wait, these are the ones that were with Al on the Gummi Ship right?" Ed asked pointing at them.

"Yes!" Ed's eyes narrowed showing a hint of sadness and anger while also in determination which only lasted a moment "Well, lets get started with our lesson shall we?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Hollyleaf: Yes I know that was a bad time to end it!

Everyone: Yeah! (Gets ready to throw stuff at me.)

Hollyleaf: But you want to read more and learn what exactly Al found out yes?

Random Person #1: But its a cliffy!

Random Person #2: Tell is what Al found!

Random Person #3: Yeah! You were so mean to Al also!

Random Person #2: Al is just so huggable!

RP#3: I know right!

Hollyleaf: I won't say a word!

RP#1: Yeah right!

Hollyleaf: You all just mean!

RP#3: You just said 4 words just now!

Hollyleaf: Not my point. Anyways, Read and review please! Flames are encourage!


	6. Memories or Clues

Hollyleaf: Yeah! I'm back! I do apologize for the wait. Also if you are wondering, Roxas will be in here. And personally, Roxas is better than Sora.

Sora: Hey!

Roxas: But it is true.

Hollyleaf: Well compare the skills they have and what they don't have.

Roxas manage to do stuff faster than Sora and Sora doesn't really have an advantage over Roxas...

Sora: Hey!

Hollyleaf: Anyways, I don't own KH or FMA or else I wouldn't be writing this would I?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories? Or Clues?**

**~Disney Castle~**

Ed ran towards his supplies and was so glad that he made transmutation circles before he got to the actually lessons. Ed slid over a Shade Bolt Tower and jumped over a Shade Soldier. Ed grabbed the transmutation circles and ran forward only to be blocked by the Shade Bolt Towers and Shad Soldiers. Ed heard shouting and saw Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy getting attacked by the Shade Bolt Towers and were trying to hit the transmutation circle on their head however, they were having a hard time. Ed growled and summoned his Keyblade in his left hand. Ed ran forward and flipped letting his Keyblade touch the ground. A spike came out as Ed continue forward with his momentum and the spike pierced the Shade. Ed ran up and slashed at the Shade through its transmutation circle as the Bolt Tower disappeared.

"Edward! We need help!" Ed heard Kairi cried. Ed felt something rush up him and his body knew exactly how to get rid of them easier.

"Valor Alchemic Form!" Ed's outfit changed. His usual black jacket, tank top, and pants were now a blazing red. It was outlined in black and white. His boots were red with a black loop. His pristine white gloves were now black and his Keyblade had changed as well. His Keyblade was a red 10-stared transmutation with an Alphonse's helmet charm. Its black blade was a thin yet sharp "J" like blade.

However, now he also had another Keyblade in his right hand as well. It was a short metal circle with a handle that painful reminded of him of his automail and Winry. The blade was a good sized knife that was like his own when he transmuted the top plate of his automail. Ed felt way lighter than before like a feather and felt like he can run faster than ever.

Ed grinned evilly and ran forward.

Ed ran forward slashing one Shade Soldier, then moving onto a Shade Bolt Tower, and then back to another Soldier and back and forth until he got every single one that was blocking his way. Ed landed on his left leg and kneeled down slightly. The Shades disappeared simultaneously and Ed smirked in triumph before he felt the energy quickly disappearing so with the last bit of energy, Ed ran towards his students as his speed quickly depleted until it was back to normal.

Ed slammed the paper onto the Keyblade of Sora's. His Keyblade alter ever so slightly only to have a transmutation circle etched in its blade. It was a simple transmutation circle on it. Ed quickly applied to the rest of their weapons.

"The ground is made up of 80% white marble, 10% Limestone, 5% Carbon, and 5% of other elements. Use the carbon to make the spikes however don't use too much or else you will get a rebound," Ed shouted as he jumped up letting his Keyblade touch the ground. Out came a puller of pure white marble with Ed on top of it. It curved forward and Ed kicked out his feet launching forward into the Shade Bolt Tower. Ed sliced through the Shade down the middle. The Shade disappear leaving a crystal heart floating upwards.

Sora touched the Keyblade toward the ground and made a sloppy looking spike but effective none a less for it damaged the Bolt Tower. Riku created a spike however still not the best but better than Sora's since it manage to pierce one Shade Bolt Tower. Kairi's however did the best and a large spike was created and it pierced through multiple Bolt Towers.

The boys gap at her like well, boys and she merely was shocked herself and smirked.

"I guess girls are better than boys," Kairi replied. Then a Bolt Tower quickly appeared behind her. The Bolt Tower was quickly destroyed by Ed with his Keyblade.

"Not quite yet," Ed replied. Sora and Riku exchanged looks as electricity shoot between them and they turned to the Shades. They dashed to the Shades and started to take them out fairly quickly however besides Ed, Kairi was in the lead with Donald one off of her, and Sora and Riku right behind him and Goofy last due to somewhat lacking of understanding of alchemy.

In the end, all the Shades disappeared and Ed of course was in first with Donald and Kairi tied for second and the Trio of two boys and a dog were tied for third. Ed smiled and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked.

"It just that I thought I would have to be beaten up to get you guys to understand alchemy but luckily I don't have to," Ed smiled. Then Riku noticed that Ed was slightly beat up and had a few cuts.

"Here drink this," Riku said giving Ed an elixir. Ed nodded his thanks and drank it. A green glow flowed through him and Ed felt better. He did not even felt any pain not even from the elixir.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"An elixir," Sora replied.

"Well, I am going to take some home so I don't have to deal with-" Then Ed coughed interrupting his sentence. His wounds reappeared and Ed felt the pain come rushing back. Ed blocked out the pain and the five rushed over to Ed.

"I am fine," Ed grunted.

"No you are not," Riku said.

"Whatever. I am deal with this," Ed said standing up as he slightly winced in pain.

"Come on lets go to the library and find out what happened," Sora replied. Ed's eyes began to cloud with black spots dancing across his eyes until he blacked out.

* * *

_A little Ed ran up the hill holding in his hands a metal horse. He ran with such a happy face and showed Trisha Elric his horse. She was in the garden collecting tomatoes in her skirt and she smiled._

"_Wow, what a get transmutation!" Trisha said. Ed smiled but then quickly went away. She began bloody and the scene became red. "Too bad you couldn't put me back together."_

_Then Edward flashed before his eyes of _that_ night and his worst fears._

* * *

Edward then woke up breathing heavily and looked around and saw a figure in a chair. Ed immediately thought Al but then remember he was kidnapped. Ed rubbed his eyes together and saw that it was Sora. Ed sighed and looked out the window. It was nighttime and the moonlight shone into the dimly lit room. As far as Ed could tell, it was a light blue room with white stars on the walls. Hey, it was better than any hospital room. Ed's stomach was growling as he stood up from the bed.

"What was in that elixir?" Ed groaned as he left the room. He wonder around the castle when he soon found a fridge. Ed quickly grabbed some left over stew that was in the fridge and heated up with his Keyblade.

"Fire." The stew was heated and Ed took the bowl of stew outside into the garden and climbed to the top of the tropes castle. Ed sighed and ate his stew as the steam went up into the air. Ed looked up into the night sky and reached out his right hand up.

"Wherever you are Alphonse, I promise I will find you until I do find you, I will train those prats," Ed said promising Al who could not even hear his promise but Ed knew he didn't have to. All he needed to know is to stay safe until he gets to him. Ed finished his stew and slept outside the rest of the night.

Ed woke up with the sun. Ed opened his eyes and blinked them slowly. He stared up to the sun rise sky. Ed then felt like something was so familiar about this castle however he could not remember. What was so familiar? Ed got up from the little "castle" and jumped down to the garden floor. He went back inside and stopped in front of the throne room. Ed sighed and went inside. Ed past by his stuff and went towards the only throne in the room. Ed sat down and looked under and found a button. Ed looked around then pressed it.

THe brightest of lights shone and it flooded the throne room then it died down. Ed saw that the throne had moved to reveal a stair case. Ed looked once again before going down the staircase and his head started to throb a bit. In front of him, he saw a big suit of amour and himself walked down the same staircase. Ed shook his head and went down there. Then he paused at the a huge stone of light. He saw himself and Al standing there.

"Al! This is it! The Corridor Stone of Light! This for sure will get our bodies back!" Ghost Ed said.

"Yeah. This says to be made of powerful light magic! Maybe this will help us get our bodies back!" Ghost Al replied. They reached out to the stone when another short person came in with a black coat.

"What are you doing in here?" the person asked.

"We are just going to use this stone here to get our bodies back," Ghost Ed said knocking on the stone.

"You have a strong heart. Well then, I guess I will be taking it then!" then a Keyblade was summoned. It was a black Keyblade. He charged forward and Ed and Al clapped their hands and placed them on the ground. Al created spikes while this gave Ed and change to summon a spear.

The figure dodged the spikes and attacked Al and he stopped it with his hands. Ed then kicked the figure away and smiled at Al. Then the attacker came back and Ed blocked his attack with his spear however something weird happened. A cracked appeared in the spear and it exploded sending the three away.

Ed stood up however the figure charge and hit Ed in the arm, the right one. Ed grabbed his arm as if it was in pain but then smiled and charged at the figure slammed his fist into him. The figure jumped back and skidded across the floor. Ed charged forward transmuting his automail into a knife and charged. However, the Keyblade hit Ed in the chest where his heart is. Ed began to glow and out came a crystal heart with blue electricity sparking violently.

Ed fell to the ground and Al ran over to him only for him to disappeared in his arms. Then the figure stabbed Al where his transmutation circle was. This made another heart appear with violent blue electricity appear and Al disappeared.

"What just happened?" Ed asked slightly scared. He and Al just disappeared because a Keyblade stabbed them in the heart. Wait does this have to do with anything about Al with his body back and Ed having a Keyblade. Ed turned and raced out of there not wanting to see anything else.

Ed closed the chamber and was breathing heavily. Ed could not figure out what just happened until he remember about a certain Keyblade.

* * *

_Queen Minnie was showing Ed files of past Keyblades when one caught his eye._

"_Queen Minnie, what is that one?" Ed said pointing at a black Keyblade._

"_That is the People's Heart Keyblade. It unlocks people's hearts," Queen Minnie said._

"_What happens to the person when their heart is unlocked?" Ed asked._

"_The turn into a Heartless and a Nobody."_

* * *

"I am not a person," Ed said dropping to the floor. Ed shook his head.

"No, it was just my imagination. Who am I kidding, that was just nothing," Ed said. HE shook it off and went to eat for that day.

Ed wondered the castle grounds again heading towards the workshop. They were going to tell something about Alphonse however they were chased by Shades. Chip N Dale. Ed entered the workshop and saw Chip N Dale. He entered the workshop and found Chip N Dale.

"Hey Chip N Dale," Ed greeted.

"Hi Ed!" Chip N Dale replied.

"So what happened on the trip?" Ed said getting straight to the point.

"Okay so we heading towards Radiant Gardens when we got attack!"

"And then we boarded the enemy ship. And when we got inside we hid and someone weird walking palm tree came in."

"Envy," Ed hissed in annoyance.

"That's what Alphonse said. He also said Lust and Gluttony and then we were running when we came to a certain area. We don't know why Alphonse acted so strange around a Shade."

"Wait a second." Ed got out a piece of chalk and drew a childish version of a suit of amour that harbor Al's soul.

"Does it look anything like this?"

"YES! That's it!" Ed eyes grew wide. So that whole scene was after all true.

"I need to leave this place now," Ed said.

"Okay! We have two Gummi ships and-"

"I am going alone," Ed said.

"Wait! Let us come at least!" Chip N Dale shouted. Ed shook his head.

"I can take care of myself. Can I get a map?" Ed asked. Chip ran off and came back with a map of the worlds.

"Thanks, I will be off," Ed said.

"Wait! What about Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy?" Chip N Dale shouted.

"They will be just fine. They know how to get rid of Shades so we are good," Ed said. He jumped into the Gummi Ship and just as he thought. He knew how to fly it. Ed strapped himself in and Chip N Dale let him go off.

"Oh yeah, tell them this is my Flame of my Heart! I can't sit around while my brother is in trouble!" Ed then took off into the stars above.

Ed knew where he was going for sure. Radiant Gardens.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were waiting patiently for their instructor to arrive.

"Ed was supposed to be here by now!" Sora said.

"Maybe he got held up," Riku said.

"Or maybe he got up late?" Kairi suggested.

"Or maybe he figuring out what to do for today," Donald said.

"Or maybe he is eating," Goofy said.

"Sora! Sora!" Chip N Dale came running in.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Its Edward! Edward left!" Chip N Dale shouted.

"What!?"

"Did he say anything where he is going?" Kairi asked.

"No but he did say it was his Flame of his Heart. HE can't sit around doing nothing while his brother is still in danger," Chip N Dale said.

"Of course. Come on, we need to leave now!" Riku said.

"I don't think so."

* * *

Random:

Ed went into the fridge and found nothing to eat.

"NOOO!"

* * *

Ed went to get his stew when he ate it he spat it out.

"This is old stew! Really old!" Ed spat out.

* * *

Ghost Ed and Al…. Weird. Ed went up to them and hit them and it hit something solid.

"AHHHHH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

Ed got into the Gummi Ship and realized something.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY A GUMMI SHIP!"

* * *

Yes a cliffy. Don't worry I will tell you who this is in the next chapty!

Okay, I believe that Kairi would be the best of the three of them because she is a Princess of Heart which makes her more of a magic user than Riku and Sora. Therefore, Kairi would easily do better than all of them even Donald though he would be a close 2nd.

Also, OOOOOO! Is Edward a Heartless? A Nobody? A Shade? What if this was something else? BWAHAHAHAAHAHAH I am evil yet aren't you all surprised?

Lastly, who is going to stop Sora, Donald, Riku, Kairi, and Goofy? Take a guess while Ed heads off to Radiant Gardens to get some answers!

Anyways, Read & Review! Every review counts! Even Flames!


	7. Um

Hollyleaf: I am back! Anyways, I have stolen Ed's pocket watch!

Ed: Hey! That's mine pocket watch!

Hollyleaf: That's the point! It's yours so I've got to have it!

Ed: Now you are completely fan obsessed.

Hollyleaf: No but these girls are.

Fan #1: OMG! That's Edward Elric!

Fans: AHHHHHHH!

Fan #2: I want his pants!

Ed: No!

Hollyleaf: I already got your cape so I am good.

Ed: But that's my favorite.

Fan #3: I want everything!

Fans swarm Ed and dog pile him as they begin to unclothe him and starting taking stuff like his automail and his pants...

Ed: HELP!

Hollyleaf: Yeah I want to live another day a thank you very much.

Ed: AHHHH!

Hollyleaf: I do not own anything or else why would I be here?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Um...**

_**Radiant Gardens/Hallow Bastion**_

Edward glanced up from the rooftops of Radiant Garden to the castle. Ed assumed this was where he would find the notes that he needed however he is not exactly the expert on things around here. Ed checked around and saw a treasure chest and remembered what Donald and Goofy said.

"Just tap the treasure chest if its small, and if its big, throw it up in the air and slam it down onto the chest."

Ed threw his Keyblade in the air and slammed it down on the huge chest. The chest opened to reveal money, a potion, an elixir (which Ed quickly threw away), an attack and defense envancer, and lastly the one thing he hope for, a map. However this was a map of only part of this area. Ed sighed and jumped down to the bottom of the street when he heard someone yelling.

"Gimme back my books!"

"Hey! My gummi blocks!"

Ed ran towards the shouting which steadily increased.

There he found Leon and Yuffi holding off the Shades while the protection system went off. Ed did not hesitate for one moment and flew into battle. Ed jumped up and flipped, slamming his Keyblade into the ground. Spikes shot up from the ground piercing some of the Heartless and Leon and Yuffi quickly jumped backwards just in case the spikes got to them. They looked at the source of the spikes and saw Ed. Then saw the Keyblade. Ed charge forward ignoring their stares and quickly killed off the rest of the Shades leaving the hearts fly up.

"Who are you?" Yuffi asked.

"My name is Edward Elric."

"Yuffi!"

"Leon. Why do you have the Keyblade?"

"I honestly don't know," Ed said scratching the back of his head. He had heard of Nobodies but he didn't possess a Keyblade before so why now...

"Well then," Leon pointed his sword at Ed. "You will have to prove yourself then."

"Eh?!" Leon charged forward and Ed put up his Keyblade up to stop the attack. Ed then touched his hands together and placed one hand on the ground. The ground dropped down from Leon's spot causing Leon to fall down. Ed then stepped a few feet back and called out to him.

"I just want to know how to-" Leon then jump up and slam his sword down not giving Ed a chance to explain. Ed flipped out of the way and clapped his hands and placed them on the floor. A hand rose up from the ground and went towards Leon. Leon slashed at the hand and it broke down. Ed jumped up from the top and slammed his Keyblade down. Leon jumped out of the way and slashed his sword at Ed. Ed who just landed on the ground had no chance of blocking the attack so the sword hit him at full blast. Ed's went wide eyed and it sent him flying through several buildings before crashing into a wall (leaving a rather good size crater) and fell to the ground with a soft thud. Leon walked over towards Ed and stood over him.

"I guess he is not strong," Leon said he turned his back when Ed got up and pointed his keyblade at Leon.

"Who says that I am not strong?" Ed said.

"I did."

"Well, you are right," Ed said.

"?" Leon raised an eyebrow at this.

"I am just a small human who couldn't save a little girl and her dog. However, I am going to save my brother," Ed said. And figure out what exactly happened, Ed added within his head.

"Well, that's good. Where are you going?" Leon asked.

"I am heading up to that castle," Ed said pointing up at the huge thing.

"Just go towards that direction, you will get there eventually," Leon replied.

"Okay, thanks Leon." With that Ed left Leon and heads towards the castle. Ed jumped towards a grey stone area when he stopped in an empty room. Ed got that same weird feeling again and ignored it. He went up to the window and glanced down. There were Shades, Heartless, and Nobodies having a three way battle and so far none of them are winning.

"Fullmetal?" Ed turned around and saw Roy and Hawkeye..

"Roy?" Ed said in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"I am here for research notes," Ed said.

"And a way to find Al," Roy added.

"How did you-"

"Who else was waiting for Al to come in?" Roy said.

"Someone else besides you," Ed said.

"Shut up pipsqueak."

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak you wet match!"

"I am not a wet match!"

"Yeah you are a useless bastard on rainy days!"

"At least I am not a pipsqueak!"

"Why you-"

Bang bang bang!

Ed and Roy immediately froze and stopped arguing. Hawkeye had her pistols out and pointed at the two.

"Hello Edward and Coronal, can we go?" Hawkeye calmly asked.

"Yes." They left towards the castle while someone watched from above.

"One doesn't have a heart... I guess that's the one." Then the person jumped onto the wall and followed them.

* * *

_**And the long awaited, Alphonse! XD**_

_Alphonse opened his golden eyes and glanced around. The surrounding area was black and the ground was rather solid. _

_Al looked at the ground. There was him with his eyes closed back to back to his amour. In his human hand was a Keyblade like Ed's and his suit of amour did not have any. Then in a flash of bright light, a Keyblade appeared. It was different from Ed's. There handle was a ten star transmutation circle with a flame to represent a soul. Then the blade was simple however at the end was like his helmet just the bottom part. _

_A blinding light appeared and there were three pillars and naturally there were 3 objects: a sword, a shield, and a stick. Al of course chose a sword and a shield over a stick. What would a stick do?_

_Then a door appeared. It was a stained glass door. Al pushed the door opened and there were stairs. Al went up the stairs and Shades blocked the way. Al touched the Keyblade to the ground and spikes shot up piercing the Shades. Al moved between the spikes and raced towards the next platform. Al made it to the top and this one was different. This one had Ed back to back. _

_Then Shadow shades appeared and Al quickly ran. Al ran past them as he went onto the next set of stairs. Al glanced over his shoulder and too many Shade Shadows were following him. Al slammed his Keyblade down onto the ground and a spike wall appeared. Al ran on as many of the Shade Shadows disappeared however some were smart enough to avoid the wall by turning into shadows and crawling over the wall safely. _

_Al finally reached the next platform which was a picture of Izumi back to back. The remainder Shades caught up and Al turned to face them. Al tap the keyblade to the ground and spikes shot out. The Shade Shadows dodge some of it and the others were not so lucky. _

_The survivors didn't survive for long because right afterwards Al dashed forwards and began attacking the Shades. _

_Then more Shadow Shades began to come crawling from the floor. Al turned tail knowing that there were too many to fight at the moment. Al ran towards the staircase. Al stopped on the stair case and clapped his hands and placed them on the floor. _

_The floor began to recede and Al ran away leaving the Shades on the other side grumbling. Al got to the next one and this was their dad, H-. More Shades began to appear and Al raced up the stairs once more creating spikes and walls to prevent Shades from coming after him. _

_Al reached the next platform and this one was a navy blue platform however the figure on the platform was just a black blur. You could not tell who it was or even if the person was a boy and girl. _

_Al looked around for the next set of stairs however there wasn't any. Al turned back around to see the Shades quickly gaining on him. Al went to the edge of the platform and looked down. He could see the first platform (or the "Al" platform) however it was too far away. Al clapped his hands together by natural habit and slammed them on the floor. A ledge began to form as it curved down however at the end it Al glanced back and the Shades were advancing. Al ran and slides down the platform. The Shades quickly followed and Al clapped his hands and touched the platform. The platform deconstructed and the Shades quickly fell and hearts came up. Al glanced around looking for Shades but he could not find any. Then the ground began to change into blackish sludge. Al began to try pull hinself out when he saw Ed. _

_"Brother!" Al shouted. _

_Ed turned around and it was not Ed. It was a Shade in form of Ed._

_Al couldn't do anything except watch as the darkness swallow him up while Shade Ed watched him in delight._

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

Al groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His golden eyes glanced around the room. It was dimly lit by maybe a nearby torch. The stone floor was surprisingly clean and the cell was actually pretty big, bigger than the rooms he and Ed stayed in whenever they go on adventures. The cell was pretty much empty with an exception of a bed.

Al got up from his spot and clapped his hands however he did not feel the alchemy run through him. Al dropped to the ground and the cell was locked.

"Hey Brother, do you think I could wield a Keyblade?"

"I am sure you can."

Al held out his right hand and a Keyblade appeared. Al then jumped back and pointed the keyblade at the door. The door unlocked and Al swung the door opened and checked for anyone. There was none. Al then ran towards the left and soon a portal appeared in front of him. Al could not stop and he went into the portal.

* * *

Ed walked into Ansem's Study which only contained a desk and random pictures in the room.

"Did you find anything?" Ed asked.

"No, we didn't find anything," Roy replied. "Only useless papers."

"Hey those papers and you have something in common, you are both useless," Ed said.

"At least I am not a tiny mouse."

"Who are you calling small?!" Ed shouted.

"Why you!"

Bang bang bang!

Ed and Roy froze once again.

"I think it is in here," Hawkeye said.

"Okay, let me try." Ed searched the room around when the empty wall caught Ed's eye. Ed summoned his Keyblade and stabbed it into the wall. The wall receded into a large rectangle revealing a large doorway.

"What is that?" Roy asked pointing at the Keyblade.

"A Keyblade. Long story. For now, let's go find out more about these Shades," Ed said.

They walked into the room and could not believe the size of the room but did keep their cool not trying to screw up in front of another (this only applies to Ed and Roy). They entered the computer room amazed by the technology advancement.

"I can't believe they have stuff as advance as this!" Ed said. He tapped the computer on the key pressing the "E" and a "e" appeared on the screen.

"Ooo." They all couldn't suppress the technology advancement. Ed then grinned and backspaced and began to type.

ROY MUSTANG IS A USELESS BASTARD

"Hey!" Roy shouted.

"Cool!" Then Ed hit enter then the screen read, "Incorrect Password."

"Password! What!" Ed then began to type furiously as unknowingly a beam began to heat up behind them. Roy was trying to stop Ed as well as Hawkeye and then they turned around the beam hit them.

They began to deconstruct and disappeared from the room when a white hooded figure came in.

"I was supposed to get that kid without his heart however; I guess it can wait until later." The figure then left the room.

* * *

Ed: Someone is stalking me!

Hollyleaf: Creepy.

Ed: You're the one who did it!

Al: And I fell into a portal!

Hollyleaf: And you got a Keyblade.

Al: And fell!

Hollyleaf: Here's a kitten and Ed you cannot get rid of it.

Al: Yeah! :3

Ed: No we are getting rid of it.

Al & Hollyleaf: No way!

Ed: Come on!

Hollyleaf: Anyways, you know the drill. Read & Review! Every Review counts... Even Flames!


	8. Cyber Space

Hollyleaf: Okay before I go on, I am going to apologize real quick for sort of not updating and **the next part in like the computer maybe WAY off or On it sort of. I have not watched Tron Legacy for quite some time and I don't exactly have the movie so please bear with me. As that's also the reason if there isn't a whole lot of details like I usually do. If there are some suggestions on fixing it, feel free to do so, flame me in reviews or PM's. **

Okay now Disclaimer!

Hollyleaf15 does not own nuthin, except for plot! :3

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cyber Space**

_"The world isn't perfect. But it's there for us, doing the best it can. And that's what makes it so damn beautiful." ~Roy Mustang_

_Space Paranoids_

* * *

The scanner went back and forth and Ed, Roy, and Riza were formed.

"Whoa! Wait, why are we blue?" Ed asked looking at his skin? It looked more like blue streaks going through it and blue skin. Weird...

"Why can't I be red?" Ed couldn't help but ask. What? It is after all his most preferred color above all with black too...

"Because you are an annoying prat that decided to trap us in here," Roy said.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know this was supposed to happen?" Ed said.

"You weren't supposed to mess around with things you don't know about," Roy said.

"I do that a lot a thank you very much," Ed said.

"Where are we?" Hawkeye asked. It look like a city except more tech out.

"At least nobody is out for our heads," Ed said. A light shone down on the three.

"You had to jinx it didn't you," Roy said.

They were soon taken into a ship and were transported.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked one of the people.

"We are going to the grid."

"The Grid?"

"..." Ed gave up and didn't bother to ask about this "Grid."

They soon landed and pushed off the ship. They were transported to different rooms where they were fitted out with gear and a weird disk thing.

"What this for?" Ed asked.

"This is your disk." Then he transported to an arena in a box like space. Ed glanced around and saw Roy and Hawkeye in other ones. Then their opponents appear.

"Shit."

"Let the games begin!"

"Wait what!" A disk was thrown. Ed grabbed the disk on his back and crotched down to avoid the disk however due to his late reaction, part of the disk nick the side of his face making it slightly bleed. Ed threw the disk and it bounced off the side and hit the guys' leg and it disappeared?

"Winner!"

Roy dodged the disk easily and threw the disk. At first the guy dodge it however the disk came back and hit the guy's arm and it disappeared.

Hawkeye dodge the disk in a smooth move and threw the disk and the guy disappeared.

"Winner!"

Then they were transported to the Grid.

"Please tell me what is going on here."

"Begin!" The people grabbed their disk and ran and a motorcycle appeared.

"Okay well here goes nothing." Ed grabbed his disk and ran and a motorcycle appeared below him.

"Sweet!" Ed rides on as well as Roy and Hawkeye. A red rider came towards their direction and they split up. Ed went below, Roy stayed the same and Hawkeye took a ramp up.

A rider behind them disappeared.

"Oh shit! What do we do?" Ed shouted. A rider came up to Ed.

"Nii-san!"

"Al!"

"Actually I am a copy of Al. Anyways, get out of here. There a crack towards that direction," Al copy said pointing towards the left.

"Thanks Copy Al. We have to tell Mustang and Hawkeye!" Ed shouted.

"Don't worry, Copy Ed and Copy Winry has it under control," Al shouted.

"Okay! Lead the way then!"

Roy drove fast avoiding the driver. Rot snapped his fingers and burnt the driver crispy. A driver came up.

"Hey Coronal Bastard!"

"Fullmetal?"

"I am a copy of Ed. Listen here you stupid idiot. There's an exit over there. We have to go now!" Copy Ed shouted.

"Okay pipsqueak!"

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak that is so small that scanners cannot scan him since he is so small?!"

Hawkeye drove on and threw the disk expertly deserting the drivers. One blue driver came up to her.

"Miss Hawkeye!"

"Winry?"

"Copy Winry. Anyways, we have to get out of here!"

"Okay. Lead the way. I will cover us," Hawkeye said. Copy Winry nodded and drove on with Hawkeye covering them.

Ed, Copy Al, Roy, Copy Ed, Hawkeye and Copy Winry came up.

"There's the exit!" Copy Ed shouted.

"Why are there copies of Al, Winry, and me?" Ed shouted.

"Because you've been here before!" Copy Ed said. Then a driver threw a disk heading straight towards Copy Al.

"Al!" Copy Ed took the blow making him disappear.

"Nii-san!" Then Copy Al got hit.

"Hurry!" Copy Winry shouted.

"What about Copy Al and Ed? What about yourself?" Roy asked.

"Don't worry. We always have a memory in here so we can revive. Now go!" Copy Winry said.

They drove straight forward and Ed turned back to see Copy Winry waved goodbye before she got hit and disappeared.

"Lets go Fullmetal." Ed nodded and quickly drove through the crack and out. Then another driver came up to them.

"Hi Ed!."

"Hi Sora!" Ed said.

"Copy Sora."

"Copy Sora, what is the password for Ansem's computer?"

"Sora Donald Goofy."

"Weird password but okay! Now how do we get out of here?"

"Just follow me and be careful of the Shades."

"How do you know about the Shades and my name?"

"Did you forget? I guess so. Anyways, you will find out yourself later. We have to go and get you out of here."

_~Traveling in Gummi Ship~_

_To Radiant Gardens/Hallow Baisten from Disney Castle_

"Did he think that we would really would stay?" Sora said.

"I don't think so," Riku said.

"What about Ed? How are we going to find him?" Kairi asked.

"Well, we will just search for him!" Sora said.

"Or we go towards Ansem's computer. Alphonse was going there so why not Ed will follow towards there?" Riku stated.

"True. Let's go!"

They soon landed and quickly traveled towards Ansem's room where they found the secret room door missing. Leon was waiting for them.

"Hi Leon!"

"Hey."

"Did you see a small blond haired kid?" Sora asked. ["Achoo! Someone called me small!" Ed yelled.] "I did. He should be in there," Leon said.

"But?"

"But he is missing." The five entered the room and Leon was right, Ed was nowhere in sight. Sora looked down and saw the computer.

ERORR WRONG PASSWORD

"Ed didn't know the password."

"Of course he didn't! Let's go!"

"Shades are coming in," Leon said.

"Okay. I am going to stay out here," Kairi said.

"And us too!" Donald and Goofy said.

"Okay. Let's go Riku."

Sora fired up the scanner and Riku and Sora got scanned and disappeared.

Ed, Roy, and Riza followed Copy Sora and they arrived in a room with a computer.

"Here, I will send you out. The Shades also have a separate password."

"What is it?"

"Type in Ed Al."

"Serious why does every password have to do with someone's name," Ed said.

"And the password for the Shades is Ametries."

"At least this one doesn't have a name of sommeone," Ed grumbled.

"Well the scanner is ready. I will sned you out now!" Copy Sora hit the button and the scanner sent them out of there.

"Well now the funs gone."

Then the scanner beamed again and there stood the real Sora and Riku.

"Hi Copy Sora! Have you've seen a short blond kid around?" Sora asked "Um..."

Ed, Roy and Riza materialized. Ed jumped onto the computer and typed on the computer.

Password : Sora Donald Goofy.

Then Ed found the files. One for Shades and another folder that went under the File Name of Travel Log.

"Which one do we do first?" Roy asked.

"Maybe the journals first."

"Okay the password was-"

"Ed Al. I know! Why did you have to remind me?"

"I didn't think it would go through that small ear that is on your small head and on your small body and I don't think it got to your small brain."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?! I AM NOT SMALLER THAN AN ATOM THAT IS TOO FUCKING SMALL TO SEE! WHO IS SO SMALL THAT EVEN THE DUST CAN CRUSH HIM?!"

Password: Ed Al.

The file opened. Ed began to read the files quickly.

"This is still confusing," Ed said.

"What is?"

"Appearentally, this same occurence happened a while back. Like around the time of when - disappeared in a day."

"Okay anything else?"

"And it happened again for a second time. Al and I wrote this and I don't even remember writing this at all," Ed said.

"Which means..."

"Something is off... Wait right here."

"What is it?"

"This is the last entry written by me. It reads:

_October 31st, XXXX_

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay, so first of all, I am not going to post a poll on my profile however people review your answers or PM it. Fine by me. Okay the question is:

What are the Five Worlds going to be? And of course Ametries is going to be one pssh!

Now you know the drill!

Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! (That way I can make s'mores!) :P


	9. I Just Can't Wait to be King!

Hollyleaf: hey everyone! Now listen here, I am still open for the five worlds however, I choose this world to be one so the two must be will be Amestris and Pride lands (aka Lion King). Also sorry for not updating for a while. I am back and I promise I will update again sooner.

_**ALSO VOTE FOR THE REMAINING 3 WORLDS THAT ARE THE ONES THAT FOLLOW CERTAIN RULES!**_

_**Hollyleaf15 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist or else I would allowed Al to keep a kitty! :3**_

_~Last time~_

_Then the scanner beamed again and there stood the real Sora and Riku._

_"Hi Copy Sora! Have you've seen a short blond kid around?" Sora asked "Um..." [Copy Sora] _

_Ed, Roy, and Riza found journal entries written by Ed himself?!__?!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Just Can't Wait to be King!**

_**Space Paranoids**_

_**3rd POV**_

"Um... They were just here," Copy Sora said.

"What!? We just missed him! Dang it!"

"Well, I can send you guys back. Maybe you can talk with Ed," Copy Sora said.

"You're right. He will need help," Riku said.

"Yeah. Okay, can you send us back?" Sora asked.

"Sure. Just wait a sec."

* * *

_**Hallow Bastian/Radiant Gardens**_

_**Edward's POV**_

What?! What is going on? First I have a flashback in that weird chamber and now this journal entry.

Maybe that really happened.

Am I a Nobody?

No. I still feel normal however I lost my memories. I have the same ones just not about here. Maybe- "Fullmetal?"

"Yes?"

"You wrote this?"

"I guess so."

* * *

_**Changing back to 3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

"So what happened?" Roy asked. A quickly flashback of both him and Al being stabbed by that keyblade.

"I don't know," Ed said.

"Well, about those 5 worlds. We got to figure out what they are."

"The only ones would know is Sora and Riku," Ed said.

Then the machine started up and heads turn to reveal Sora and Riku.

"Hey Sora and Riku," Ed greeted. Riku went up and slap Ed in the face. This left Ed shocked.

"You should not run away. Going after your brother is not the smartest idea right now. Right now, we have to figure out what to do about those Shades," Riku said.

"Yeah. Sorry. I do know why they captured Al," Ed said slightly growling.

"Why?"

"They are planning to send 5 five different worlds into darkness, so far, one is down," Ed said.

"What's the purpose of doing just five? Why not the every world?" Riku asked.

"These worlds follow their own set of rules," Ed explained.

"What worlds would that be?" Sora wondered.

"I figure you two should have a good idea on which worlds they might be," Ed said.

"Hey! What about the Pride lands?" Sora asked.

"Pride lands?"

"Yeah, we got transformed into animals," Riku said.

"Okay, let's go."

They went outside to see a horde of Shades blocking the way.

"Well, this should be taken care of before we continue on," Sora said.

"Yeah you think," Ed snorted. Sora, Riku, and Ed summoned their Keyblades.

"That's your new weapon?" Roy asked Ed.

"Yeah, it will do ten times better than your flames!" Ed challenged.

"You wanna bet?"

"I have 10 cenz with me."

"Same here."

"20 cenz to the winner."

"Deal." Ed changed into his Alchemic Valor form and charged at the Shades while Roy snapped his fingers. Riza sighed and pulled out her pistols and aimed down her sights.

* * *

_**Afterwards...**_

Sora, Riku, and Ed were exhausted after the battle. Roy felt pretty good and Riza did well due to her aiming at the transmutation circles.

Ed gave up his 10 cenz to Roy who did better since Ed had to run around while all Roy had to do was snap his fingers and the Heartless would disappear.

"Okay, well let's go and get Donald and Goofy," Sora said.

"Okay. I'll catch up with you guys later," Riku said.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"To another world. I am going to figure out which worlds are the remaining 3 or 4 if the Pridelands aren't it," Riku said.

"Be careful," Ed said.

"Don't worry about me." Riku then left and the rest of the gang headed towards Kairi, Donald, and Goofy where fighting.

Kairi tapped the ground twice and a spike shot out of the ground piercing the last Shade.

"Yay!" Kairi cheered with Goofy and Donald.

"Hey Kairi, Donald and Goofy!"

"Hey!"

"Where's Riku?" Kairi asked.

"He left," Sora replied.

"He is trying to find out which 3 or 4 remaining worlds out of the five worlds are the special ones," Ed stated.

"Special?"

Ed quickly explained about the worlds while clutching onto his journal now stuffed with other papers that were printed. Every single one.

"Okay so the Pridelands?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well I will go and find out more of the worlds as well," Kairi said.

"But it's dangerous!" Sora said.

"I can handle myself just fine," Kairi said.

"Yeah, I can agree that most girls can handle themselves," Ed said thinking of the trigger happy person next to him, his mechanic, General Armstrong, and his teacher. This sent shivers down his back.

"We will go with her!" Donald and Goofy said.

"You can't," Ed said shaking his head before Sora could protest.

"Why not?"

"Because we need you two. Your magic and your shield has helped before and you guys have been to different worlds," Ed said.

"Oh."

"If it comforts you, we will go," Hawkeye said.

"What!?"

"Coronal, they need someone to look after them and obviously, Ed does not need our help," Hawkeye stated. Roy looked stunned an Ed snicker at that which made Roy cough into his hand.

"Well, I say we go and make sure she's safe," Roy said.

"Thanks."

"Let's go."

* * *

_**Unknown World**_

A cat tumbled out the portal and it shut closed.

"Where am I?" The cat looked around. "I don't want to get into trouble."

"Well, trouble found you."

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**Gummi Ship**_

"So what is exactly the Pridelands?" Ed asked.

"Well, you will see soon enough."

"Okay."

"I can't wait to see Simba again!" Sora said.

"Who is he?" Ed asked.

"You'll see." The three giggled and Ed's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like secrets."

"Oh we're here!"

"That's weird," Ed said.

"Okay we are landing!"

* * *

**Pridelands: Elephant Graveyard**

They all exited and now Sora and Ed were lion cubs, Donald a bird, and Goofy a tortoise.

"I'm a cat!" Ed shouted in surprised and tripped over his own paws.

"Yeah."

"Al would just love to see me like this," Ed huffed as he tried to get use to his new "form."

"How come?"

"He loves cats," the golden cub replied.

"Don't worry, getting use to this is easy."

"If you say so..."

"Huh, it's easy," Ed said running around.

"A-huck! Easy as bee!" Goofy said.

"Easy as PIE!" Donald corrected.

"A-huck! I knew that." Goofy said.

"AHHH!" someone's or something voice yelled and Ed recognized the voice.

"Al!" Ed took off running.

"Wait!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy took off behind him.

Ed fumbled a bit however soon he got use to it and now able to run easily. They got to the site where there was a lioness dark furred cub was and a golden cub.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I am just going to leave now," the cub said.

"I don't think so."

"Leave him alone!" Ed said jumping in front of the cub and Sora, Donald joined with all of them summoning their Keyblade.

"Nii-san?"

"Al, you're alright?" Ed asked.

"Yep!"

"Stay behind us Al."

"But I can help!"

"How?"

"I can summon a Keyblade like you!" Al summoned his Keyblade and Ed grinned.

"Okay, let's do this together."

"Yeah!"

* * *

_**And normally this would enter battle mood **_

The lioness charged forward and swiped at them. They all jumped out of the way and Ed ran up and slashes at the lioness. She swiftly spun slashing her claw out and sent Ed flying back however he landed on his paws.

"Man, this is so weird," Ed said. "Al!"

"Yeah?" Ed ran over to Al.

"We need your help, besides, you're the only one who was able to beat me," Ed said.

"Okay!"

Sora ran up and slashed at the lioness.

"Thunder!" Donald called and it came down and hit the lioness who yelped in pain. Goofy slides over to the lioness and hit her in the stomach and jumped back.

"Okay I give up!"

"Why did you attack him?" Ed growled.

"You guys are from the Pridelands. Don't you know by now? You are trespassing on the Outerlands since we were banished here by your precious _Simba_. Tell Simba that the Outlanders will not obey him. Ever. We will get our revenge." The lioness hissed and turned tailed running/

"Okay, what is going on here?" Ed asked.

"We will explain on the way. Right now, we are going to Priderock," Sora said.

"Nii-san." Al said.

"Yes?" Ed asked.

"You look _sooo_ cute as a cat!" Al glee happily.

"Al!" Ed whined.

"I wish I was human right now so I can pet you!" Al said running over to Ed.

"No!" Ed said playfully slashing at Al with his automail hand er- paw.

"Okay, can we go now!?" Donald shouted.

"Okay! Don't need to get your feathers ruffled up," Ed said.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Yay! Al's back!

Ed: [slaps me]

Hollyleaf: What was that for?!

Ed: For doing that to Al!

Hollyleaf: I had to! My plot bunnies said so!

Ed: Plot bunnies?

Hollyleaf: Yeah! They are good! All the other bunnies are evil! Barrels are evil too! D:

Ed: I am not going to ask. (Sweat drop)

Hollyleaf: Also I have to say this cause it's been bugging me. Magic and Alchemy do mix however only a little bit. Like if Ed has injuries, he can drink a potion and get better however he will regain the injuries later on. It only makes it temporary go away and it will be able to heal minor injuries. Okay? Equivalent Exchange is still in play.

Ed: Thank goodness! No hospitals!

Hollyleaf: If it's major then yes you will have to go.

Ed: NOO!

Hollyleaf: Anyways you know the drill!

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames! :3**_


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for not being this be an actual update. ****Also...**

**Sorry peoples that I have not been updating. **

**I have the idea still with me but not as clear as I first started it so I am thinking of doing a rewrite. I will still keep this one posted just the other one will be better and make more sense than this one. **

**Also, I won't be able to do it anytime soon due to Final Exams coming up and I have to pass it in order for me to go to High School. Don't hate me for it. Sure flame me all you want just don't hate me okay? That will make me sooooooo sad. **

**~Hollyleaf15**


	11. NEW STORY REWRITE UNDER SAME NAME

**Author's Note**

**Hello Peoplez! Hollyleaf15 here! I am putting this one as Kingdom Hearts Flame of the Heart Beta. The other one will be under the same title just not the Beta part. **

**Anyways, I finally gotten my story straighten out. Once I am done with this, I am going to post the Prelude and Chapter One. I owe you guys an apology for not updating for so long. I thought I can be done with my other fanfic that is almost done and get to work on this. I am soooooo sorry. **

**You can flame me all you want just don't hate me! Okay maybe a little for the lack of update and rewrite but I promise it will NOW make more sense.**

**PEACE**

**~Hollyleaf15**


End file.
